


Until Dawn

by TheAllRealNumbersSymbol



Series: Like a Star [9]
Category: Courage the Cowardly Dog, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Post-Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAllRealNumbersSymbol/pseuds/TheAllRealNumbersSymbol
Summary: Courage always hopes to succeed when he sets out to save Muriel. This time, his hope calls to someone else.
Series: Like a Star [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/609211
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Until Dawn

The full moon hung low over the farm. The windmill creaked, now the only noise with the fight over. Courage sighed noisily and wished that it wasn't so quiet. Muriel and Eustace had been turned into trees by this latest monster that had attacked. They stood in front of the farmhouse, one tall and skinny and the other short and with a wide trunk. Computer had assured him that the spell would break once the sun rose, if the monster was defeated. It was, and now he was waiting on the sun.

But it still promised to be a lonely night.

As he was walking to the house, a white feather fell to the ground in front of him. Courage started to shiver, instantly on alert as he looked at it. It looked harmless, but looks could be and were deceiving.

"You don't have to be frightened," a soothing voice said behind him, and Courage turned. He saw a girl dressed in white coming towards him, from a purple nebula spangled with stars. The same starscape was in the train of her dress. "I heard you earlier and knew you were in need of some hope, but you found it in yourself before I could get here." She landed, wings held erect behind her, the dust of Nowhere catching on the train of her gown. "What happens now?"

Normally, people couldn't understand Courage's babble, though Muriel could figure out what he meant most of the time. But she could.

"So the spell ends at sunrise?" She asked. 

Courage nodded, and asked another question. "Oh, me? You can call me Madoka. You?"

He babbled some more. Madoka smiled. "Courage? It's a good name for you.

He liked her, Courage decided. She was not flattering. She meant every word. Like Muriel.

Madoka went on, "Do you want some company? I'll wait with you." She clasped her hands together in front of her chest. "Let's wait together!"

Courage nodded. "Mm-hmm!"

They sat on the front porch. Madoka leaned back against one of the tall posts, her feet resting on the train of her dress, which trailed out all over the dry ground. She didn't seem to mind. 

Courage lay in her lap, feeling calm and relieved as she petted him. The latest crisis was over. Things would be back to normal as soon as the sun rose. And if it wasn't exactly like lying on Muriel's lap while she rocked in her chair, it was still a feeling of warmth and belonging and comfort. He watched the stars whirling and moving in the train of Madoka's dress, and was content.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still trying to do a bunch of stuff and fics keep turning up. O.O Thought of this one while I was at work today, much like the one that kicked this whole thing off. So here you go. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy. Like Subaru in Fearless, Courage has enough hope in himself to not really need Madoka's help, but comfort is always a good thing.
> 
> And unlike the last Madoka story, this is actually a correct part of the series.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
